


[授翻冬铁]Worried (Hurt)

by apszw



Series: [续翻冬铁]Meet Me Again, Time After Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, First Meetings, Identity Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, child!Tony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apszw/pseuds/apszw
Summary: Tony两岁时初次邂逅冬兵，此后长长的一段人生里，这个男人断断续续在他的生命中出现。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: [续翻冬铁]Meet Me Again, Time After Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581571
Kudos: 1





	[授翻冬铁]Worried (Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Worried (Hurt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771763) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> 原文系列号225383，作者syriala。
> 
> 前5部分的译文请搜随缘”人形云“大大。  
> 这里接这位大大，从第6部分开始到结尾。
> 
> 从第6部分往后的也可随缘或LOFTER搜”怕水小鸭“。

简介：  
Tony Stark 21岁了，他简直无聊的要疯掉了。谁能想到冬兵会对他有那么巨大的影响呢。

正文：

Tony Stark 21了，他无聊的都要疯掉了。

当然了，他有几个项目要做，他并不真的是那种无所事事坐着不动弹的人，但那些项目耗资巨大，虽然他的收入很可观，可依然供不应求。而以他们现有的技术Tony如今也只能将他想做的AI编程做成那样了。

目前的进展远不能达到他的满意度，所以他只好亲手做点配有较简单的AI的小东西，比如Dummy和You。他正在研发着他那更先进的AI，他有些绝赞的主意，但暂时一个也没法实践，所以他找些别的活儿让自己忙起来。

他脑子里有个意识不停的骚扰他：他只要继承遗产，接管公司，所有问题就都迎刃而解了。这个想法纠缠不休，Tony拼命的把它压下去。  
他知道即使只是继承遗产他也就不用再为项目和资金发愁了。够他把两者都解决也绰绰有余。SI大概在技术上还有些绝活。  
理智上他明白这些。情感上他却不愿承认这些，因为他不会那样做。没有什么能让他接受遗产承袭Howard的位子。

那样每个人都只会看到他是Howard的儿子，所有的一切不过因含着金汤匙出生，他不想要那样。Tony想自己闯出名头而不是承继父业。

所以他只好砍掉大部分项目，只做些简单的。有时他也做些承包项目，但只是那种他要做的东西能吸引他保持他的兴趣的，而且他尽力与可以武器化的项目划清界限。

他当然知道制造武器是Howard的拿手好戏，那也是公司在Obadiah的管理下仍在做的。而这只是为他不那么做添了个原因。

他不想跟随他父亲的步伐，不想走Stark家族的老路。并不是说他多么反感武器，他能鉴赏它们也知道它们的重要性，他并不天真，他只是想有自己的创造，远离家族事业和他父亲的轨道。

上门找他花钱雇他做东西的人都清楚他是谁，他不怎么热衷于将家族品牌更发扬光大。所以他只做些结构简单的东西，偶尔来点新发明。

他主要就靠那些小东西挣钱，不想沾手家族财产。它堆积在某处，他知道，但他拒绝用它做任何事情。每当他想一想利用它让事情容易些就会被激起糟糕的情绪，这足够让他离它远远的了。他几乎能看到他用那些钱去做那些Howard会认为没意义的事时Howard对他摆出的那种失望脸，这也足够让他膈应的。

他持有的专利权也有帮助，尽管一开始本钱多于利润。那也是有意义的，而且手里握有写着他名字的专利所有权给他带来难以置信的满足感。他希望能一直有这种感觉。

Mr. Warly一直隔段时间就给他打电话，问他是否准备好接管公司，而Tony甚至都懒得回他一句“不”了。他只会一听出是谁的声音就立刻挂断电话。尽管如此这位律师还是每几周给他打一次电话。就好像会发生什么让Tony改变主意的事似的。

Tony嘲笑这种想法，一边擦掉额上的汗。他可有的等了。Tony可不确定会发生什么重大到足矣改变他的他父亲公司的态度的事情。他知道它能带给他的所有好处，但那也不足以盖过他对他父亲的厌恶以及他想离家族遗产越远越好的念头。

Tony摇了摇头把所有这些关于他父亲和那个公司的想法都甩走。想太多这些事总会让他心情很不好很不好而他现在需要完成You的升级，好继续试着做出另一个AI作品。

运气不咋地，目前项目无疑还像Dummy和You那么低级，但这次他想要更好的。他想做出一个真正的人工智能，会说话，或许还能自主决策的那种，当然了，是在设定的协议的约定范围内。但他离做到那一步还远着呢。

甚至并不是他的编程不行，只是技术跟不上。他发明了用在dummy和You上的共享编程，很多人对他的作品很感兴趣，但那依然不够。他缺少合适的设备，这让他很烦躁。

另外，这会儿他手头已经没什么项目，而无聊这种东西可不是Tony喜欢的。他需要忙起来，发明东西什么的，而修修补补的工作也没多大用处，特别是当它像捣鼓他的AI一样叫人泄气的时候。

当他确定他的AI再也没什么能升级的了，他只好叹一口气，一边慵懒的在指间转着一把螺丝刀一边想着他下一个项目。不是他没有好主意；他脑子里挤满了各种需要被严肃对待的项目和想法，但他得留心他的开支。

当发现预算范围内没有项目能引起他的兴趣后，他扔下那把螺丝刀离开工作室。Dummy和You在起居室滑来滑去，试图清扫下灰尘，可是不但没帮上忙还搞的更乱了。

Tony看了眼墙上的表，发现他花在他的AI上的时间比他以为的还久，而他的肚子抱怨的咕咕叫着跟他强调这一点。Tony转向厨房准备弄点东西填饱自己。他正切菜切到一半儿，突然什么重重的东西砸穿窗户落到起居室里。

他迅速转了一圈，手里握着刀子准备着在对上那个闯入他房子的不知什么东西保护自己。但当他认出那是Soldier，他立刻把刀子放下了。Tony知道用不着它了而且他一点也不想知道威胁到Soldier的后果。

冬兵把窗子完全毁掉了，当Tony小心的靠近他时他仍蹲在一地的玻璃碎片当中，但他没有动。

在他意识到的时候Tony在一秒内站到了他身旁，但当Tony的脚碰到玻璃时Soldier突然暴起用一只手圈住Tony的咽喉。他一站起来就把Tony从地上提了起来，尽管Tony绝望的拽着那只胳膊想要让那紧到他没法呼吸的力量松一些。

“是我，你是安全的。”Tony在两次大力的呼吸之间不知怎么的终于成功了。而直到这时Soldier似乎才认出他。他缓缓将Tony放回地面上，放松了手上的力道，但是仍没有放开。

“Who are you?”Soldier问，他的嗓音听起来像正是经受着某种疼痛，而且他脸上有冷汗滑落。  
“我们见过，记得吗？我以前修过你的胳膊。”Tony努力平复着呼吸，但如果他吸气的动作太大Soldier会再次捏紧他的喉咙所以他让自己的呼吸浅浅的。

Soldier眯着眼看了他一会儿，然后点点头，移开他的手。这时Tony才发现Soldier用的是他正常的那只胳膊而不是金属胳膊，而他怀疑是不是那只胳膊出了什么岔子。过去他看起来总是更喜欢那只胳膊，几乎是做什么都用那只胳膊，总是把它放在身体前面就好像也把它用作一个盾。  
Tony这会儿看不见那只胳膊，冬兵朝他站的角度让他看不见它，但Tony确定如果是它出了什么毛病Soldier最终会告诉他。

“它没有伤到。有你。”Soldier终于开口，稍微放松了下来。  
“修这只胳膊？不，你说它没有受伤。”Tony说着朝那只胳膊伸出一只手，“它坏掉了吗？”他问，看向Soldier的脸寻求确认。因为带着面具所以很难看出什么但是他眼睛里的一点波动对Tony来说已足够了。  
“你能让我看看吗？”他小心翼翼的问道。但Soldier没有回应。过了会儿Tony才发觉Soldier身侧的一个很深的伤口正哗哗的流着血。

“你受伤了!”Tony陈述着这个显而易见的事实，又朝Soldier靠近，“Christ！”他没有碰到任何一处的看清了伤口后失声叫道。“这太糟了，我得把那儿缝起来。”

“No，”Soldier慌忙阻止道，用手把伤口挡住，显然没发觉鲜血几乎是立刻从他的指缝里流出来，“他们会知道的。”

Tony听到这话皱起眉，不明白为什么不能让“他们”知道有人治疗他的伤，但Soldier看起来很害怕他们知道，所以Tony点点头。  
“Fine，那起码让我包扎一下，这是你也会去做的对吧？”

Soldier再次皱眉，就好像他不确定是不是那样，但最终他点头了。  
Tony立刻就把医药箱拿过来，坐到长椅上，等着Soldier也坐过来。

Soldier一直转换着金属胳膊的角度让它避开Tony。Tony猜想它确实是坏了，没准甚至是彻底废了。他非常非常想看看它但是他得先处理这个流着血的伤口。如果Soldier要绕过他的话就没办法了（It wouldn’t help if the Soldier passed out on him）。

Tony紧紧的把一条绷带缠在Soldier的身侧，希望能不缝起来就止住血，他也希望Soldier能有任何反应，退缩或是在他的按压下移开身体，但是Soldier就像一座雕像那儿坐在那儿任由Tony动作。

Tony终于扎紧了绷带后说道，“很抱歉，肯定特别疼，但是需要扎紧一些。”  
Soldier重重的点了下头，然后把他的金属臂贴近胸口。Tony现在看到有些小火花从里面窜出来，他轻柔的问道：“你想让我看看它吗？我或许可以帮忙。”  
Soldier看了他好一会儿才谨慎的把它转过来好让Tony方便观察它。Tony仔细的把它端在手里，尝试着移动它，但是Soldier突然疼的猛抽一口气。  
Tony立刻松手，“疼的这么厉害吗？”  
Soldier点头，努力保持让那只胳膊不随着他的动作移动。  
“Okay，指给我哪儿最疼”Tony说，朝Soldier露出个认命的表情（Tony said and the Soldier got a resigned look），他指着各个地方，那么那么多，他要指整条胳膊还省事些。Tony咬紧牙。这是大量的损伤。Tony没法在不弄疼Soldier的同时好好检查所有地方。

“我假设你能足够信任我可以尽量让你疼的轻点？”  
Soldier看起来并没怎么领会到他想要做什么。所以Tony指了指胳膊，“我需要移动它，但是会很疼。”  
Soldier只是点点头，就好像他并不期待别的什么。Tony在心里叹了口气。  
他不是第一次怀疑Soldier究竟为谁工作，使得他对自己如此冷淡疏忽。

Tony站起来一次性拿了一堆可能用到的工具过来；他不想对Soldier做不必要的移动。他身侧的绷带这会儿还是白色的但很可能很快就会被血浸透，压紧伤口解决不了问题。  
Tony把桌子推的离长椅近些，好方便拿工具，然后他再次小心的搬动那胳膊。几个金属板坏掉了并弯折了，所以他能好好看看胳膊的内部，然后Tony被自己看到的震住了。

这是非常先进的科技，绝对是公立机构所不能达到的。突然间Tony不太确定他能修好它的不知什么毛病。他当然能够更正坏掉的金属板，但是内部的线路是复杂精细的，Tony不想盲目的戳来戳去。但既然他缺少对口的知识就不得不这样做。  
“我很抱歉但是我得转一下你的胳膊。”他在挪动之前对Soldier说。Soldier就那么默许了，没有做出一点疼到的表示。但是Tony能看到他肩膀绷紧，另一只手握成拳。Tony为弄疼了他感到非常抱歉。

这并不能有什么帮助，如果他想尽他所能修好这只胳膊。所以他让手头尽可能快些。  
他需要点时间搞清楚线路。而当他搞清楚后他被迷住了。这真是未来科技。就他所能看出来的，这些电缆电线不止有传输电能的作用，同时还作为这只胳膊的神经元。  
Tony猜想这就是痛感的源头，因为有些被损坏了。他希望他能修好这些但是他所能做的只是暂时的修补。需要有更专业的人来瞧瞧它。

“我能修理一部分损伤，但是需要有别人在看看它。我并没有专门的工具。”才不说他关于这方面的知识不够用。  
“就让它停止就好。”Soldier的声音从咬紧的牙关泄出。  
“疼痛？我会试试。”Tony说着拿起小镊子，“但恐怕一开始会很痛。”  
Soldier没回应，没有Tony期待的任何回应。Tony就开始了这项工作。他能肯定他在要夹住其中一条电线的过程中把Soldier弄疼了好几次，但是这些线路太复杂精妙了，他非常高兴找出了一个或许能完全帮他修好的方法，所以都顾不上同时为弄疼了他而担心了。  
这花了他大约两个小时，但等他结束这只胳膊看起来几乎和之前一模一样了，那些小火花消失了，金属片也都回到了它们本来的位置。不过胳膊内部就是另一回事了。Tony确定他已经尽他所能的去修补那些损坏的电线了，但是他还是不满意因为还是不够。  
那些损伤还是在那儿，他并没有把那些地方的线路换掉，也没有图解没法准确的弄清楚哪些需要修理，但Soldier看起来更放松些了。他小心的移动着他的胳膊，伸曲着手指，然后他说，“Thank you。”

Tony至今已经好几次修过那条胳膊了，但是Soldier从来没有因此谢过他，所以他肯定多多少少做对了。“还疼吗？”Tony试探的问，看到Soldier点头胃都沉下去了。看起来他的工作做得不怎么样。“它一直都是疼着的。”几秒钟后Soldier承认道。用他的人类的那只手覆到肩膀处，Tony猜想那是金属臂与他身体的连接处。  
“一直？”寻求确认，不敢相信这个事实，同时又挺高兴Soldier之前指出来的那些地方看起来不那么糟了。Soldier点头。  
“May I？”Tony指着他的肩膀问。

Soldier看起来不太情愿的移开手。Tony触摸着金属与血肉之躯接合的地方。接合处比Tony想象的要离脖颈更近。他只能勉强隔着Soldier穿着的厚厚的皮夹克感觉出一点点，但他清楚让Soldier移开皮夹克太考验人品了。

“这里一直疼吗？”他问着，稍微用力压了压那个接合处。Soldier猛吸一口凉气，这就是Tony问题的答案了。“对不起。”他慌忙拿开手，向Soldier表示他不是有意要伤害他。  
他的大脑飞快的运转着。那里不该那么疼，有这么先进的科技不应该；Tony肯定那个连接处本可以不疼。而现在却不是那样的，这让Tony真得想质问Soldier的雇主。如果他们能做到通过电线重建神经电流，他们就应该也有能力用无痛的方式把金属臂连接到身体上。

Soldier突然站起身，试探性的移动了几下他的手臂，然后转向Tony。“你得让其他人看看，这顶多算临时护理。”Tony又强调了一遍。他努力忽视这会儿已经染红了的绷带，转而再次检查了胳膊看看还有没有火花，幸运的是一处也没有了。

Soldier没有对Tony的担忧做出任何回应。Tony突然间确信他会尽可能久的向照管他胳膊的不知什么人隐瞒这些。可是他还来不及说什么Soldier就走到洞开的窗口那儿然后头也不回的离开了。

Tony没忍着自己翻白眼的冲动，但他知道这一点用也没有。Soldier总是或迟或早的从他身边消失。他今天待着已经算久了。而Tony明白他大概应该不得不在别的什么地方。尽管Tony没法说他喜欢Soldier大概是回到他不得不回应的什么人那里的猜想，在他们那么对待那条胳膊的情况下他没法那么说。

他把这想法挥走，然后意识到他不得不修窗户的事实，或者可以撒个小谎找房东帮忙处理。但在操心这事之前他得把他记得的关于那条胳膊的一切都记下来。  
他画了电路和金属板，潦草的标了尺寸。他知道他能够用他现有的知识搞清楚那条胳膊是怎么运作的。  
但他没法在这里做出来，只有想法而没有实验室也不能多方测试是不行的。他要做这个需要的远比他的工作室多多了。

Tony整晚都没睡，一遍遍过着那些计划，想着Soldier承受的那些疼痛，并且看来非常可能会一直承受下去，鉴于接合处的那可怜的连接处理。Tony徒然的怀疑着那条胳膊多深的连到他的胸膛，他们怎么固定胳膊的托座，而或许这才是问题所在而不是胳膊本身。  
Tony确定如果有足够的测试和实验，他可以做出一个契合但不会弄疼Soldier的一只胳膊。做到那个结果他只需要三样：彻底测验过的接合处，配有高端设备的实验室和大量的资金让他不必操心任何事。

他不确定他能说服Soldier让他好好看一看那条胳膊，但他确实知道哪里去弄那个实验室还有他做这些需要的所有其他的东西。  
这天的另外大半天时间他就在他的工作室里踱来踱去，但接着他拿定主意了。  
或许真有些事情足够重大到让他接受遗产。或许有些事情比他跟Stark这个姓氏划清界限的意愿更重要。有些事情比他自己更重要。

他走到电话旁拨了号，他没用等多少时间，电话响第二声就被接起来。“Mr. Warly，我觉得我现在准备好了。要接管公司我需要做什么？”

————TBC————


End file.
